New Lives
by Shazza-Girl
Summary: This story if based when the flock are at Anne's house. Max gets a boyfriend. Fang gets a girlfriend. Mucha Jealousy. The summary's not very good but the story is better. FAX! Rated T for later.
1. Chapter 1

**New Lives: Pt1 (Re-Written)**

**This is a complete re-write of the story New Lives. After reading it through I thought that it was pretty crap so now I'm writing it again. It'll have the same plot line – Flock goes to school, Max sees Fang kissing Lissa, Max goes on date with Sam, Fang gets peeved, Max follows Fang and Lissa to the movies with Sam, Max races home, Max breaks up with Sam over phone, Fang breaks up with Lissa. You know what happened b4 but it'll be written differently. **

**Disclaimer: The day that every dress and skirt in this world is destroyed is the day that I own Maximum Ride. **

**Chapter 1: New School.**

* * *

Anne dropped us off at the school gates. "Have fun guys. I'll pick you up at 3 o'clock okay. Meet me here." I mock saluted her as we got out of the car. Anne started to talk again but I slammed the car door and continued walking towards through the crowds of people towards the front office. I had been against this from the beginning.

I hadn't wanted to come here. I hadn't wanted to have to wear stupid plaid skirts and white blouses. I hadn't wanted to be lugging around a school bag full of books all day. I hadn't wanted to sit through 6 hours of teachers dribble on about un-necessary crap. But After being bombarded with 'Bambi Eyes' and the pleas of the flock I finally gave in. How ever unwilling I was I still gave in.

Now I was standing in front of a white desk with a woman who looked in her mid-30s sitting behind it typing up a report on the computer in front of her. I cleared my throat to get her attention and she looked up from the computer. "What can I do for you dear?" I plastered a fake smile on my face and stopped my self from replying with a snide remark. "We're the new kids." She looked us all over quickly. "Oh, yes. You're staying with Ms. Walker aren't you? Well here, if you could just fill out these forms then I can just file that information away."

Anne hadn't told us that we had forms to fill out but fine what ever. I handed the flock their forms to fill out and they grabbed pens from their backpacks. All we had to do was fill in the basic information; name, age, address, phone number, parents names. I was just wondering what to put down for my parents names when Angel walked up to me, "Max, I need help."

"Sure baby, what is it?" She handed me her forms and I scanned quickly down the information she had written down. When I came to, " Mother's Name:" and "Father's Name " my breath caught in my throat. Angel had written down Maxine Ride as her mother and Fang Ride as her Father. I put the paper down on the table in front of me and pulled Angel into my lap and gave her a tight hug. _She really thinks of Fang and Me that way? _I thought to myself.

"Yeah Max, I do. You and Fang have taken care of me since I was a baby. To me you're my parents." Fang looked up from whatever he was writing and looked over to me with a look that clearly said, "What's she talking about?" I mouthed 'Tell you later,' and he nodded. "Now what did you need help with?" I asked Angel picking up her form from the table. "Well it's asking what my parents' occupation is. Can I really write down 'Saving the World' or is that to detailed?" I smiled at her.

She was so innocent. "Just write down that your parents are missionaries." She nodded her head and slid off my lap heading back to her seat next to Gazzy. I left my parents' names and occupation spots blank. I had no parents. I used to think of Jeb as my father but when we found out that he was working for the school he whole time we thought that he was dead. Well that whole, "I wish that Jeb was my real father," thing was kinda' shot to hell.

"Okay are you guys done?" There was a chorus of yes's as the flock handed me their paper, which I handed to the receptionist. She nodded and handed me, Iggy, Fang and mine's schedules and a map of the school. She pointed out where Angel, Gazzy and Nudges classes where and I said my thanks before walking back to the Flock. I was about to ask if the younger three wanted us older three to walk them to class when Angel's teacher turned up. "You're Ariel, right?" She asked. She seemed pretty nice and didn't seem like she was going to turn into an Eraser at any second.

Angel nodded her head making her blonde curls bounce. Soon the Gasman's teacher came and not long after was Nudge's. As soon as we were sure that the younger three were headed to their classes we headed to ours. Fang and I had dropped Iggy off at his first class and we were now heading to ours.

As we were turning the corner on our way to English class this brown haired guy came barrelling around the corner running straight into me making me land hard on my ass. "Shit, my bad." He held his hand in front of me to help me up. I grabbed hold of it and he pulled me to my feet.

"Sorry 'bout that. I'm Sam," He smiled kindly at me and I smiled back. "Max. Uh, I'd better be getting to class." This kid seemed nice enough, cute, nice smile. "Oh, right. Hey, um, do you wanna', you know, sit with us at lunch?" He added as I turned to walk around the corner. I turned back to face him a little shocked, "Uh, yeah, sure." I said getting over my initial shock. "Cool, cya then." I nodded my head and turned back to Fang who was glaring holes in the back of Sam's head.

I whacked his arm to get his attention, "Yo, Fnick. We have class to get to." He brought his head around to look at me, "Are you really going to have lunch with this joker?" I was confused by his question but answered truthfully, "Yeah, so? He seemed nice, and if you're that worried then you can sit with us to."

"Yes, I'm sure that he'd be very pleased about that." Fang said to me. What was his problem? I didn't have time to ponder this as the bell rang signalling that the students should start to make their way to their classes. Oh de joy.

Okay chillins that's the first chapter. Tell me what you think. Did you like it? How good was it? You know the usual. Both good reviews and Flames are appreciated.

**-Shazza . S-**

* * *

Oh and by da' way. The Flock's names are the same as they are in SOF. Max is Max, Fang is Nick, Iggy is Jeff, Nudge is Tiffany-Krystal, Gazzers is Zypher, Angel is Ariel.


	2. It's Not a big deal

Chapter 2 : It's no big deal

**Chapter 2**** : It's no big deal.**

**Disclaimer: Hey guys, I just got off the phone with JP. And you know what he said? He said that I could own Maximum Ride as soon as I tell my best friend that I like him. And my therapist gave me some pills to make me feel better.**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

"It is not a big deal," Max's exasperated shout floated up the stairs and through Fang's doorway. He looked up from his homework and towards his open bedroom door. "Yes it is. You know that Fang will absolutely flip when he finds out." Nudge's excited reply came. At this Fang should and moved silently down the stairs. Blending with the shadows.

"What Fang doesn't know can't hurt him, right?" Max's anxious reply came. Fang peeked around the corner of the living room to see Max and Nudge sitting on the couch with their backs to him. As he looked at Max he saw her stiffen under his gaze. Nudge unknowing to this continued. "Well once he sees Sam's car pull up and you saying bye to us and getting in his car he might put the pieces together. Don't ya' think?"

Fang had been leaning to the right so that he could peek around the corner. The shock of Nudge's words hit him like a freight train. He lost his balance and fell to the floor. "Shit," was Max's almost inaudible cuss. "You're… You're…you're going on a date with that wein-jok-guy-Sam?" Fang finally forced out. "Yes she is, but I don't think that's how you pronounce it. Try just saying Sam. I think Sam is a nice name don't you Fang? It's kinda like a cat's name. I can imagine calling a big fluffy white and grey cat Sam, can't you."

Fang glared at Nudge and she hid behind Max. "Fang! Will you stop it? You're scaring Nudge." Fang stopped glaring and walked towards Max, "Can I speak to you? Alone." Fang asked so silently that unless you were where Max was then you wouldn't be able to hear it. She nodded and he turned and started up the steps. Max squeezed Nudge's shoulder and Nudge gave her an encouraging smile. With that Max started up the steps after Fang, not knowing what was going to happen.

* * *

**Okay I know that that was really short and kinda lame but this was just a filler chappie ya know. and I have the next chapter planned out in my head and am going to write it up soon and then post it. But I need to know if people are actually reading this. So please, review. Don't just read it. I need to know that I have people reading this. Thank You. **

**-ShazzaGirl**


	3. Get Out!

**Disclaimer: I don't own MaxRide. Just this plot. **

**Hey peeps. How ya doin'? Hope you like this chap. It's longer then the last one so, yeh.**

* * *

'What were you thinking agreeing to go on a date with… with him?!' Fang yelled at me just as I closed the door to my room, which he was stranding in the middle of. 'I was thinking that so long as we're stuck here why not enjoy myself, you know have a little fun.' I said as calmly as I could manage. 'Damn it, Max! What happened to staying under the radar and not getting attached to people because we may have to leave at a moments notice.'

At his words my blood started to boil, anger flared in my veins. 'Who do you think you are telling me about staying under the radar!' I yelled, my cool flying out the window. 'You didn't seem to be staying under the radar much when you decided to kiss that redhead.' My cheeks going red from anger, ' She kissed me, Max. Not the other way around.'

He cut in before I could continue before I could continue. He seemed to be acting way to defensive for someone who was supposedly innocent. What he said was probably supposed to be comforting but had the complete opposite effect. 'But you kissed her back nimrod! It's practically the same thing.' My eyes started to sting and realised that I'd started to cry. I blinked back the tears and tried to avoid his gaze. 'Max,' he began, 'I just…I just don't want you to get hurt.' His words flared a new emotion inside me.

I believe it's called annoyance. Annoyance mixed with anger creates something people call being pissed off. I was pissed that he thought I couldn't take care of myself. 'So what? You think I can't take care of myself anymore. Is that it? That's it. Get out!' My voice getting more filled with rage with every word I spoke. 'No, Max, it's not-' he began, 'Get out!' I screamed at him. He was about to speak again but I glared sharply at him and he closed him mouth.

I continued to glare at him. He sighed in defeat and turned and left the room. I walked to the door and locked it. I leaned against the door before sliding down it to the floor slowly, my head in my heads. My head was starting to hurt and it wasn't because of a brain attack it was just from frustration. I looked at the time and go up from the floor. Sam would be here soon for our date. I went to my closet and picked out a pair of dark blue jeans, red long sleeved v-neck and a black hoodie.

I quickly fixed my hair and put on my sneakers. Just as I was checking my reflection I heard the doorbell. 'Just a second!' I yelled out my door. I finished making sure I was tidy and grabbed a purse that Anne let me borrow for my date. I opened my door again and started down the stairs. That's when I heard Fang's voice. 'So what were you planning to do with Max?' Oh my GOD! 'Nick! What do you think you are doing?' My anger flared up again, but flared even further when I saw him standing, holding the front door open to reveal Sam standing on the doorstep looking very, very uncomfortable.

'Max, may I speak to you for a moment.' Fang asked me. I paused for a moment thinking about how déjà vu-ish this moment was. 'No. Unlike you I have somewhere I'd rather be.' And with that I walked past him towards Sam who stood there with an astonished look on his face. I slid my hand into his and smiled at him. He got over his astonishment quickly and smiled back at me.

'Hey Max,' he said. 'Hey Sa- oh just a sec' I forgot to say goodbye to my family.' He nodded in understanding and I turned around and started walking back to the house, slipping my hand from his. Fang still stood holding the door but now he had a smug look on his face. 'Wipe that smirk off your face, I came to say goodbye to the kids. Guy, I'm leaving now, come say goodbye!' Angel, the Gasman and Nudge came running out of the family room and barrelled into me, almost knocking me off my feet.

I gave them all a quick but tight hug. 'Okay, guys I got to go.' I said disentangling myself from the younger three. I walked past Fang and whispered a few words subtly, 'We'll talk when I get home,' _Have fun Max._ Thanks Angel. I replied as I walked out the door. As I got closer to Sam I slid my hand back into his and we walked down the drive way to his mum's car. I smiled and said hi to his mum as I slid into the back seat with Sam.

His mum dropped us off at the cinema and told us to call her when we needed picking up. When we arrived we looked at the movie listings. We decided to go for the Transformers movie. While we were getting out tickets and pop corn we talked about random things like what if we became famous or what if we could be movie stars or something.

We laughed and just had fun. Finally the theatre was ready and we went and found out seats. Once the ads were over with the movie started and I couldn't help but smile when Sam leaned over and kissed my cheek. This was turning out to be a pretty good date.

* * *

**Okay I need like 7 reviews before I update. Next chap will be Max and Sam's date and Max and Fang's talk.**


	4. Nicholas Ride!

**Okay my apologies for not updating sooner. have had major writers block. but no time for and AN so here is the chapter that was promised.**

* * *

The movie was awesome

The movie was awesome, although I couldn't get rid of the feeling that something was missing. The movie ended at about 8 o'clock and we decided to grab some ice cream from the ice cream parlor across the street from the cinemas. We were sitting in the corner of the parlor, near the door, just laughing and eating our ice cream when I looked out the window beside me. I saw my reflection, I saw me sitting at a table an ice cream in my hand with a cute blonde guy sitting across from me. I smiled and turned back to face Sam. "Why you smiling?" He asked me, with a smile of his own. "I don't know, I guess its just being here. Sitting at this table, with you. I just, I guess I never thought I'd be here."

"Is it that a good or bad thing… you know that you're sitting here…with me." He asked, his smile flickering slightly. I only smiled bigger, "Defiantly a good thing. You see, with my parents being missionaries and everything I've never been able to actually have many close friend ships with people and now that my brothers and sisters and I are living with Anne we can finally have real friendships with people. And I for one am very happy that I met you."

_Max. What are you doing? You shouldn't be here. You should be at home. _**Why? What's going on at home? **_Fang has a guest over. _**Who? **_Someone by the name Lissa._ Anger flared inside me at the Voice's words. Never had it actually answered a direct question but there a first time for everything. "Look Sam I…um, I have to get home." I stood up from my seat and walked to the door of the parlor. "Max wait!" He called, as I was about to turn the corner of the street. I stopped and waited for him to catch up. I turned to face him and he was so close that I banged into his chest. "Sam, I'm really sorry, I just I have to go. It's my little brother, and sisters. Nick and Jeff can't handle them for too long and it's been almost three hours. Last time I left them home alone that long Nick and Jeff were tied to the poles out side the house with make up all over them."

"Max, I just wanted to say that I had a great time tonight and I wanted to ask if…if you would be my girlfriend." I was so shocked that everything in mind at that moment just flew out the window. "I…uh…I'd uh…I'd love to." This was amazing in it self. Max Ride stuttering. That's something new. I looked up at him to see a huge grin on his face. I barely had time to register what was going on before his lips were on mine. My mind went on overdrive, different parts of my mind where telling me different things. I decided to listen to the part that was telling me to kiss him back all of a sudden that feeling that something was missing disappeared.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist. All to soon the kiss was over and we pulled away. He was breathing raggedly and I…well I can breath longer then normal humans so I breathing quite evenly. "I'll see you at school tomorrow." I said through the smile on my face. He grinned back and nodded. "See you." With that the part of my brain that wanted to get home re-engaged and I turned and walked around the corner before breaking into a sprint. I turned into a dark ally and spread my wings. I tried to remember how I had used that hyper drive thing yesterday and before I new it I was home. I landed in the back yard and went through the back door to the kitchen. "Nicholas Ride!" I yelled. Before faintly hearing an 'oh, shit.' And 'Nicky, why is your sister so angry?' and gathered that the bimbo was here.

I didn't wait for Fang to come into the kitchen I just went straight to the family room where I saw him sitting on the couch with Lissa next to him looking slightly disorientated. My guess was that he had just chucked her off his lap so that it didn't look like they were doing anything suspicious. I forced myself to feign shock. "Lissa? Oh my gosh. I am so sorry. I did not know that you were here. I'm sure that you would just love to continue your "conversation" with my brother here. How about I leave you to it then." I said as I walked backwards out of the room closing the sliding doors in front of me. I had said that last sentence with a knowing, yet cheeky smile on my face. It was forced of course. But the look on Fang's face when I walked out had been priceless. He had been glaring daggers at me, although the look when I walked in had been priceless as well. He wouldn't have looked more shocked if a monkey had been on my back.

I stood in the kitchen doorway, at such an angle and I was hidden from view of anyone walking past but so that I could see if anyone walked past. Oh an extra bonus I could also see the front door. "Lissa I don't feel comfortable doing this with my sister in the house." My eyes widened, what the hell was he doing with her, and with the kids in the house. _HONK! HONK! _"Nick, that'll be my mum. So I have to go. But before I leave I just wanna say that I had fun tonight." My eyes winded further, if that's possible. I watched her leave the house, hopefully to never come back.

"Nicholas, can you explain to me why that bimbo was in this house. And where the hell Anne is, and where are Iggy and the kids because I swear if they are upstairs then I will kill you where you stand." Venom dripped from my words and for a second Fang looked annoyed. He looked out the window quickly checking that Lissa was gone before facing me again. 'Ok she's gone you can drop the act.'

'This is no act, Nicholas, tell me where the kids are. NOW!' Fang just stood there a look of pure shock on his face quickly turned to one of anger. 'I sent them to get pizza. And Anne's at work now will you stop calling me Nicholas.' I just continued to glare daggers at him. All of a sudden I noticed something on Fang's cheeks and neck. Or what looked like multiple something's of the same something. I took a step towards him. 'Nick, would you like to explain to me what the hell went on here tonight and why you are covered in lipstick. Why you weren't looking after the kids.'

'Simple the kids said they were bored and asked if they could go for a fly. I gave them money for a pizza and sent them out. I didn't know when you'd be back so I called Lissa and asked if she wanted to come over and watch a movie.'

'Now would you like to tell me what you wouldn't feel comfortable doing with me here?' Fang just looked at me with a sheepish look on his face and my eyes widened in shock. I'd had a pretty good of what they were doing back when I heard them talking but Fang's silence was just confirmation. And idea struck me and I changed my tone of voice. 'Well Nick I hope you enjoyed your night because I certainly did. I think I might call up my boyfriend and schedule again for tomorrow night. Maybe I'll ask him here to "watch a movie".' With that I turned on my heel and started walking up the steps with a smirk on my face.

'Wait what about that guy Sam?' I chuckled lightly at how dense he was being. 'Oh did I not specify. Sam asked me to be his girlfriend at the end of the date. I said.' I could practically hear his next question before he even spoke it. 'Why?'

'Well I like him, he's cute, why shouldn't I agree to be his girlfriend. Goodnight Nick.' And I proceeded up the steps leaving a shocked Fang in my wake. I smirked all the way to my room, as I called Sam to schedule another date for tomorrow, while I got ready for bed. I even had a smirk on my face long after falling asleep – don't ask how I knew I just did –. And my final thoughts as I drifted off where 'Ah life grants us so many joys.'

**ARI POV**

As I sat on a tree outside the Anne's house I looked through Max's window. She was just drifting off to sleep with a smirk on her face. She must have found out about the bimbo and decided to get back at Fang by telling him she has a boyfriend. Don't even ask me what she see in that dork. or in Fang.

As I pondered this my second in command walked up to me to give me his report. 'My men have secured the area. Should we move in?' I shook my head. 'No. Not yet. The timing needs to be just right. and now is not just right.'

'Yes sir.' with that the soldier returned to his post and watched his clone plop into an armchair with shock written all over his face. Soon enough the FC would move in on Max and steal her from her flock. Who would never know the switch had happened.

**That was probably shorter then most chapters but I was having a bit of writers block as per mentioned so yeah and sorry about the wait. please R and R. I'm lookin for 15 reviews. I know you can do it.**


	5. What the Hell?

Here is the chapter although I didn't actually get as many reviews as I woulda liked. MAX POV

I woke up the next morning to the sun shining, birds singing, the smell of bacon cooking, and my alarm clock blaring right next to my ear. I slammed my hand down on the alarm affectively shutting it off. Rolling out of bed I took my freshly ironed uniform off the back of my door and took it to the bathroom with me.

After having a shower and getting dressed I went back to my room and slipped my shoes on and made my bed. I grabbed my backpack and put my text books in the back pocket. Hefting my bag onto my shoulder I walked out of my room and ran into guess who coming out of his room. 'Whoa, slow down Max.'

'I'm sorry, Nick, I didn't mean to run into you. I was just on my way to breakfast.' With that I walked past him and started towards the stairs only to have him grab me by the arm and pull me back.

'Max what the hell is going on with you? You've been acting weird since last night. Did Sam do something to you?'

'If you mean done something like made me feel special and cared about then yes he did do something. And as to your acting weird statement I have no idea what you're talking about. Now if you don't mind I'd like to get to breakfast.' I tore my arm from his grip and walked down the stairs.

'Hey Iggster. How are you this fine morning?' Every one turned to look at me. Iggy looked in my direction with one eyebrow raised. 'Max did you inhale some of those hair spray fumes or something?'

'Yeah, jeez Max, your happy glow is blinding.' Gazzy commented through a mouth full of bacon. I didn't even bother to waste a glare on Iggy and just picked up a napkin and wiped a bit of sauce from the side of Gazzy's mouth. I walked over to Angel who was having trouble cutting her bacon and picked up a knife and fork.

I cut the piece into smaller bite sized. She smiled her thanks at me and I patted her curls gently. 'Hey Nudge, do you want me to do your hair?'

This only caused them to look at me with even more confusion. I didn't even bother turning when I heard Fang enter. 'Good morning, Nicholas, I trust you slept well.' Iggy's eyebrow seemed to rise even higher if that was possible. 'Max is there something you'd like to tell us or…' Iggy trailed off. 'No I'm fine.' I smiled and grabbed two plates from the counter.

'Would you like some breakfast, Nicholas?' I didn't wait for him to answer and just took the two plates to Iggy so that he could pile them with bacon, eggs, sausages, baked beans and hash browns.

I set both plates down on the table at the only free seats left which were right next to each other. I sat down at the one next to Angel so that I could help her cut her food if the need arose. Fang sat down beside me and whispered in my ear so low only I could hear. 'Max we need to talk.' I just pretended as though I hadn't heard him.

Fang growled in my ear as I chewed and then swallowed half my hash brown, 'Max I know you can hear me. Now we are going to talk whether you like it or not.'

'Well to bad, Nick. Because I'm the leader in this flock not you. And if I don't have to do anything you say.' I said smiling as I finished my plate of food and stood from the table to put it in the sink.

Well I tried to put my plate in the sink. I would have been able to if Fang hadn't grabbed my forearm and jerked me back down into my seat. 'I don't care if you're the leader of the flock, Max' He seemed to spit out my name as if it was just a bad taste in his mouth. 'We **will** talk and you **will** listen.' I ripped my arm from his grip – wow déjà vu – and stood. 'If you ever tell me to do something like you just did I swear to you with God as my witness that I **will** knock you into next year.'

I glared at him so fiercely that he would be dead and decaying in his grave right now had he been a normal teenage boy. I put my plate in the sink and stalked out of the kitchen. Grabbing my bag from the hall I walked back through the kitchen then out the bag door. I took a running start before jumping into the air and whipping out my wings.

I didn't even bother to wait for the rest of the flock I just flew to school. By now the entire flock should know not to tell me what to do. Especially with the tone that Fang used. Before I knew it I was nearing the school grounds. I landed in the forest about five hundred meters from the fence going around the school. Tucking my wings in tightly against my back and making sure that my blazer was covering the slits in my shirt I left the forest and walked around the fence to the front entrance.

Waiting by the entrance was Sam. He smiled warmly at me and I smiled back. 'So we still on for tonight?' he asked. I nodded my head. 'Absolutely. So if you come around my house at 'bout six thirty then we can decide what movie to watch and we can make some popcorn…' I trailed off. And no I was not making suggestions. I trailed off because at that moment Fang decided to walk through the entrance.

Sam and I had started to walk towards the school building and had stopped when I trailed off. Sam had his back to Fang so didn't seem him enter the school grounds. If he had he wouldn't be stroking my cheek with his thumb or dipping his head slightly – cos he's like a tiny bit taller then me – to kiss me.

I didn't stop him or anything, hell no I encouraged him. As his lips connected with mine my eyes fluttered shut and my arms went up around his neck. He tilted his head slightly to kiss me better. Then he was gone. I mean seriously it was like, one second he's there the next he's gone.

My eyes snapped open to see Fang holding Sam by the front of his shirt, his hand drawn back in a fist ready to punch Sam in the gut. Anger flared in my veins. I ran at Fang and grabbed hand he was about to hit Sam with. 'Nicholas! What the hell do you think you're doing? Let go of him.'

Fang's eyes flared slightly with anger but it was gone as quickly as it came and he released his hold on Sam's shirt. I pushed him away from Sam before slapping him hard across the face. 'That is for attacking my boyfriend,' I said before slapping his other cheek. 'That is for being a jerk.' And then I drew back my right hand into fist and sucker punched him in the gut. 'That is for talking to me how you did this morning.' I stepped back from him as he wrapped his arms around his stomach.

You in the back row snickering because Fang got winded by a girl, stop laughing. I'm no ordinary girl and I'm pissed off. And considering I was already pissed off him attacking my boyfriend was not helping my anger level decrease. Fang looked up and me, his eyes swimming with emotions; anger, pain, hurt and one that I could only describe as sadness, sadness at what exactly?

I put an emotionless mask on my face and bent to whisper in his ear. 'That's only a taste of why you don't mess with Maximum Ride.' It was so low that only he could hear. I straightened up and walked over to Sam. He looked at Fang with uncertainty in his eyes. I looked back at Fang to see him glaring at Sam. I glared back at him and snarled. The people who had gathered around when I'd started hitting my alleged brother stepped back slightly as I snarled at said alleged brother.

I turned away from Fang and wrapped my arm around Sam's waist who wrapped his around mine. Without even looking back at Fang, Sam and I started walking towards the school building. Although if I had looked back at Fang I would have noticed his eyes change colour. But since I didn't look back I didn't notice.

123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

The previous nightFANG

I stood there shocked before dropping into an arm chair which was thankfully right behind me. I couldn't believe that Max had come home so early. And had caught me with Lissa. Not as if we had actually done anything except kiss. But what shocked me more was the fact that she had a boyfriend.

'Max has a boyfriend? Who?' Oooh crap, they're home.

'Yes, Angel.'

'Is it that guy she went out with tonight?'

'Yes, Angel.'

'Did they have fun?'

'I don't know Angel.'

'Why not?'

'Don't worry Angel.'

'Why are you angry?'

'I'm not, Angel.'

'Well you seem angry.'

'I'm not, Angel.'

'Oh, ok. So is Max going out with him again?'

'Probably, Angel.'

'When?'

'Tomorrow, Angel.'

'Are you ok?'

'Yes, Angel.'

'Stop it, Angel.'

'Stop what Fang?'

'Getting into my head Angel.'

'Oh.'

'I'm going to bed, Angel.'

'Goodnight, Fang.'

'Goodnight, Angel.'

I stood from the armchair still in something of a daze and walked up the stairs to my room. I forgot all about the rest of the flock as I got ready for bed. As I turned down my bed I was in a daze. As I got into my PJs which were just boxers really no shirt, I was in a daze. And as I was falling asleep I was in a daze. And long after I'd fallen asleep I was still in a daze.

That was until I was awoken by my window being opened and someone climbing through it. I noticed someone in all black. Black runners, black jeans, black shirt, even black hair. They seemed to disappear into the shadows. Then I heard a familiar voice. One I heard every day. One I recognized as clearly as my own. 'Night, night Fang.' Then I saw a face that I recognized from years of seeing it every day.

Then I was out cold.

Just thought that I might add that little part in there instead of in the next chapter. The next chapter is Max and Sam's date. Please R & R. oh and movie suggestions would be appreciated. Although not ones that are still in the cinema cos I haven't seen them. Thanks guys and hope you enjoyed this chap.

**-Shazza-Girl-**


	6. Not My Fang

_**Ok guys. Wrote this in the library during my lunch break. I was meant to be writing a project but meh you guys are more important to me then school. **_

_Previously on New Lives_

_That was until I was awoken by my window being opened and someone climbing through it. I noticed someone in all black. Black runners, black jeans, black shirt, even black hair. They seemed to disappear into the shadows. Then I heard a familiar voice. One I heard every day. One I recognized as clearly as my own. 'Night, night Fang.' Then I saw a face that I recognized from years of seeing it every day. _

_Then I was out cold._

_Currently on New Lives_

**FANG**

I woke up to a sickening antiseptic smell that I would recognize in a heart beat. What was going on back at Anne's? What was Fang II doing to Max? Is the flock here now? If so where are they? So many questions ran through my head only to be interrupted by a white coat walking into my room with two Erasers at his side. The white coat came to my cage and unlocked it.

I leapt from the cage and dove at the whitecoat making his head bang into the tile floor, knocking him unconscious. The Erasers grabbed hold of my arms and pulled me back only to have the one on my right be elbowed and the one on my left kicked in the groin. Erasers may be strong but they still went down when they get hit where it hurts.

Once the Erasers where on the floor, either knocked out or dead I didn't really stop to check, I grabbed the whitecoats key card and both Eraser's guns. I had to get out of here. I had to get back to Anne's. Back to Max.

159357258456159357258456159357258456159357 (can't get bothered with page break)

**MAX**

I still couldn't believe what Fang did. He totally ignored Lissa today. She was crying all through lunch and fourth and fifth periods. She finally stopped at the start of sixth period. That is until Fang or to her Nick walked into the class room and sat at my side. I didn't want him to sit by Lissa but I didn't necessarily want him sitting next to me.

For some reason I actually felt happy that Fang broke up with Lissa. I mean maybe he should have done it a little bit more privately so she didn't get embarrassed and he probably shouldn't have quoted _She's The Man _by saying to her, 'When my eyes are closed I see you for what you truly are, which is ugly.' That may have been a little mean.

Hilariously funny but a little mean. We where now at home and Fang was practically ordering me to talk to him. I was telling him to shove it where the sun don't shine.

I knew something was wrong with Fang, but I couldn't put my finger on it. Something besides his attitude was different. I thought it was his hair but it was the same length as yesterday. Maybe he was wearing something colourful. I checked. Nope nothing other then black. I looked into his eyes trying to detect some difference in them. Nope the same deep dark pools that I could loose myself in. "something is seriously wrong with you Nicholas. You should get yourself checked out." Yes I was still calling him Nicholas. I was still pissed off at him.

"I thought you were doing that for me." I rolled my eyes and his stupid joke. "I've got more important thing's to do then stand here and listen to your stupid jokes, so if you will kindly move out of the door way so that I can go to my room that will be very much appreciated." He didn't move. I glared at him and went to go around him but he put his arm out to stop me, I tried to duck under it but he wrapped his arms quickly around my waist and picked me up off the ground. "Max, we are going to talk. You are going to listen to me, and you are not going to be sarcastic about it. Got that?" He ordered as he started walking down the hall to his room…with me still in his arms.

"Kiss my ass bird boy." I snarled at him. Something was wrong with Fang and until he started acting like he should I wasn't going to take his crap. "Gladly." A second later I was higher in the air and felt a slight pressure on my left bum cheek. My cheeks flared when I realised what he'd done. Anger burst inside of me. I kicked backwards and hit him in the shin, he didn't drop me but put me up higher so that I couldn't get and his legs. Big mistake. The next kick hit him in the crotch. Now he dropped me. Well more like we dropped and he let go of me to protect his family jewels from any further assaults while howling in pain. I rolled away from him into a defensive crouch. Back arched and teeth showed.

"If you ever do something like that again I will do more then wind you and kick you in the balls. Next time you won't be able to reproduce." I snarled at him. Then he got a smug grin on his face and said, "You wouldn't do that Max. You know how much you want little Max and Fang juniors running around." That did. I stood up straight walked over to him and kicked him in the gut…twice. "In your dreams." Then I walked away before he could say another word. Although as I closed my bedroom door I swear I heard him mutter something along the lines of, "believe me Max you are." That made me shudder. Something was wrong with him. The sick jokes, ordering me around. Something wasn't right. Something about him. I just didn't know what. All I did know was that that was not my Fang.

Sorry for such a short chapter. This was all I could right during lunch and I wanted to put it up as soon as possible. Please R and R. very much appreciated.


	7. Ice Cubes and Making Out

**Well this is the 7th chapter. some of u thought that the fang that was at the house was Original Fang but it's not. It's Fang 2. and he likes Max as well. So hope u enjoy this chapter. and so sorry for not posting sooner.**

FANG II

I was still on the ground an hour later although this time I was leaning on the wall outside of Max's room waiting for her to come out. I needed to gain her trust. That was my job here. And to gain her trust I was going to need to apologize for my behavior. This morning I acted like a jealous idiot. So not the way to go, especially if I want Max to fall in love with me, wait what? Did I seriously just think that? I think I did. Was I falling for Maximum Ride? The very girl I was sent her to kidnap. That would certainly explain why I reacted the way I did this morning.

I don't know how it happened. All of sudden I was running towards Sam and Max. I had Sam by the shirt and then Max started yelling and hitting me. Then as she walked away from me with her arm around Sam and his around her anger and sadness just seemed to flare inside of me.

And I guess this morning at breakfast was kinda stupid. She must still be pissed at Fang for how he acted with the red haired skank. I don't know why she cared what _he_ did? And honestly what did Fang see in her. Her voice is like nails on a chalk board and talk about slut. I guess I can understand why Max reacted the way she did. That would mean that it really was a good idea to break up with Lissa. I didn't really plan it, it was just a spur of the moment thing. I just couldn't stand her. I have no idea how Fang could.

Maybe Max really did like Fang that way. A smile lit up my face. If she already liked Fang then that would make my job so much easier. If I could apologize to Max and get her to forgive and let me explain my actions then maybe I can trick her into trusting me. Then she'll stop calling me Nicholas. God I hate that name. And that's how I fell asleep. Leaning on wall across from Max's room, plotting away at how I could get her to trust me again.

MAX

I woke up the next morning and showered and dressed. I walked out of my room to see Fang asleep in the hallway. He was sitting up, his head resting against his knees and leaning on the wall…right across my door. Had he been out here all night? I shuddered as the memories of yesterdays events came rushing back to me. Time for a little bit of pay back. I tiptoed past him and went to the kitchen. I took a large bowl from one of the cabinets and then took all the ice cubes from the freezer. Hehe. I'm evil.

With the large mixing bowl full to the brim with ice cubes in my hands I went hurriedly back up the stairs. Fang was still asleep. Good. I stood in front of him and pulled his shirt away from his body slightly. Enough so that I could poor ice cubes down his shirt. I tilted the bowl ever so slightly and the cubes poured from the bowl. Then I poured them down his back. I jumped back just in time as Fang leaped up from the ground. All the ice cubes had gone down his shirt and when he leaped up some fell out on the floor.

Then Fang put his hand in his pants…my eyes widened in shock. My mind went into overdrive. I pour ice cubes down his shirt and he puts his hand in his pants. That is just sick. Then he pulled his hand out to reveal a hand full of ice cubes. Oh, hehehehe. They must have gone down his pants when he jumped up. Nice. I started laughing hysterically. So much that I had to wrap my arms around my stomach because it hurt so much. "That wasn't very nice."

"Oh maybe not, but it was damned funny." Then suddenly I was flat on my back, on the floor, with Fang on top of me. Straddling my hips. I was still laughing and had to force the words out. "Fang get offa me." Then the top of my shirt was lifted up. Oh shit. "Fang don't you dare." Then there was cold. "Ahh! Fang! I'm gonna kill you." Now it was his turn to laugh."

"Ahh, poetic justice, don't you think. From down my pants to down you shirt." Eww. "Ew, they were the once from down your pants. That's just gross."

"Hey you put them their."

"No, you did. I put them down you shirt. It's not my fault if they just happen to slip into your pants."

"Ahem." Oh crap. Fang and I both turned out heads to see Iggy standing there. Gazzy was next to him with a disgusted and horrified look on his face. Nudge wore the same look except there was a lot of humor there as well. Also I her hands was a video camera. They caught the whole thing on tape. Oh shite. "Look, guys. I know you guys enjoy your early morning groping but please. Not in front of the kids. At least go somewhere private."

I stared at him shocked. "Iggy that is not what happened."

"What ever Max but just be glad that Angel's not up yet. God only knows what's going through your minds and this very moment." I felt my face heat up. I turned my head away from them to look at my shirt. Water had soaked through it. Great. Then my eyes saw something else. There was a noticeable bulge in Fang's jeans as well as a wet patch. "Ahem, Fang, um, well, you, seem to um have a um…problem…" I tried to get words out. But even whispering them quietly to Fang so that the other couldn't hear didn't work. Iggy heard and he burst out laughing.

"Set up camp uh Fang?" I blushed again but Fang didn't seem perturbed by his comment or the fact that I had noticed it. Instead he reached back into his jeans and pulled out…more ice cubes. Then he threw them at Iggy. "Iggy, That is sick and disgusting comment to make in front of the kids and Max. Never. Again. Got. It." With every couple of words he threw another ice cube at Iggy's head. They hit him squarely in the forehead.

I blushed again. They were ice cubes. Well um crap. My bad. And it seemed the camera was still rolling. "Nudge shut that thing off already!" I tried to jump up to steal it from her but Fang was still on top of me. "Um, Fang can you get off me, please?" This made Iggy laugh even more hysterically. "Oh, God. I wish I could see this." He weezed out between fits of laughter.

Fang got off of me then extended his hand to help me up. I took it. "Um, Max can I talk to you for a minute. Privately." I nodded and we headed towards his room. "Iggy, start breakfast will you." I called as we went into his room. "Alright Max. Just don't do anything I wouldn't do." I ignored his comment and closed the door behind me. Fang was standing in the middle of the room looking towards the window. I stood in front of him

"Fang about just then. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to embarrass you like that. Honestly I didn't I-" I was cut off by Fang pushing me up against the wall. "I don't care Max." Then his mouth was over mine kissing me fiercely. Oh boy. And you know what was really funny. I liked it. But I shouldn't. I tried to push Fang away but he grabbed my hands and held them above my head with one hand while the other one rested at my waist. His lips seemed to mold perfectly to mine. A moan I couldn't hold back escaped my throat and Fang smiled against my lips.

I finally got over the initial shock of it all and started to kiss him back. Satisfied that I wasn't going to try and get away anymore he let his grip on my wrists loosen then let them drop back down to my sides but they didn't stay there for long. As if by their own accord they slid up Fang's toned stomach, chest and shoulder up his neck and knotted them selves in his hair.

His hands slid from my waist and up my shirt slightly. Not to high, just high enough that his thumbs could draw patterns on my stomach. Another moan escaped my lips and this only made Fang chuckle. Eventually I had to pull away to breathe no matter how much I wanted to continue. Fang how ever didn't stop. He just moved from my lips to my jaw to my neck then to my collar bone then back up but stopped just above it. He kissed then once…twice…three times then started to suck on it, I bit my lip to stop the moans. "Guys! Please will you stop! Angel's awake!" But Fang didn't stop. Nope he kept going. And I liked it. That's when I heard it. the flock - minus Fang and I - yelled out "FANG!" I didn't know why, and all of a sudden Fang's bedroom door banged open to reveal...

**hehehehe i know that I'm evil. You don't know who's standing in the door way. U can probably guess but yeh. Sorry this took me so long to post. I've had it typed up for a while now but school has been hectic the past two weeks what with the end of school and all. Really sorry. Hope that you enjoyed this chapter and please review to tell me what u think. much appreciated. thanks.**

-Shazza Girl-


	8. AN sorry

**Truly sorry about this, I know how much I hate author's notes. So I know you hate them as well. No one likes them. Not even me, and I'm writing it. Well anyways, I just thought I should tell you, I'm not going to be posting for my Maximum Ride stories for a little while. New high school year at the start of February and it's gonna be a little hectic with the teachers trying to figure out where we are in each of our subjects plus they're going to pile the homework on just like always at the beginning of the new school year. Really am sorry.**

**Also I wanted to start writing a story for Twilight, **_**Visions of Death**_**, for those of you who are interested. So far I think it's a good story, so yeh. **

**After the hectic-ness of the beginning of the school year has passed I should be posting again. So yeh until then, New lives, On your Own, Surprise and View From Heaven. Really sorry about this. You don't have to review to this AN if you don't want to. But yeh when I've written the next chapter of each other these stories then I'll make a mass update, okay? **

**Cool. Thanks for your understanding. **

**ShazzaGirl**


	9. Sneak Peek

**Okay I know I said that this story was on hiatus but I thought that to ease some curiosity or just build it I'd post a sneak peak for chapter eight. Hope u enjoy.**

What the hell!?!? Fang still had his hands on my waist and mine were still tangled in his hair so how the hell was he standing in the doorway. "F-Fang?" I said nervously, looking between the two Fangs who stood either right in front of me or a few meters in front of me. I opened my mouth a couple times trying to find the words but I just couldn't speak. I couldn't think.

"Max? What are you doing here? With _him_?" _Him_? What was he talking about? Then suddenly it dawned on me. One of these Fang's was not the real Fang. One of these Fang's was a fake, a clone. And that wasn't even the worst part. You what was though? I didn't even know which one. They were wearing the same clothes, which were both messed up. Don't know how the hell that happened. I mean obviously one has just been in a fight or something while the other had just been making out with someone hense the clothes.

No Max! Bad. Not the time to be thinking about Fang's tongue in your mouth. Time to think about which Fang's ass to kick. The Fang with whom I'd been making out with had turned around and was glaring at the Fang by the door, while pushing my behind him. "What are_ you_ doing here?" he sneered at door Fang. But Door Fang just ignored him and instead spoke to me. "Max, get out of here. Get the kids and I'll catch up with you."

**Hope you liked this little sneak peak. Please review and tell me what you think. Tnx.**

**ShazzaGirl**


	10. Seeing Double

**Alright I know that it's been over a year since that last time I've updated, for this I greatly apologize. I've been doing a lot of other writing and also school has taken up quite a lot of my time recently. But I've decided to sit down and actually get some work done, because I have really missed writing these stories. So why don't we stop the chitter chatter and get on with the story.**

MAX

What the hell!?!? Fang still had his hands on my waist and mine were still tangled in his hair so how the hell was he standing in the doorway. "F-Fang?" I said nervously, looking between the two Fangs who stood either right in front of me or a few meters in front of me. I opened my mouth a couple times trying to find the words but I just couldn't speak. I couldn't think.

"Max? What are you doing here? With _him_?" _Him_? What was he talking about? Then suddenly it dawned on me. One of these Fang's was not the real Fang. One of these Fang's was a fake, a clone. And that wasn't even the worst part. You know what was though? I didn't even know which one. They were wearing the same clothes, which were both messed up. Don't know how the hell that happened. I mean obviously one has just been in a fight or something while the other had just been making out with a certain someone.

No Max! Bad. Not the time to be thinking about Fang's tongue in your mouth. Time to think about which Fang's ass to kick. The Fang with whom I'd been making out with had turned around and was glaring at the Fang by the door, while pushing me behind him. "What are_ you_ doing here?" he sneered at door Fang. But Door Fang just ignored him and instead spoke to me. "Max, get out of here. Get the kids and I'll catch up with you."

What killed me was that I really wanted to listen to him…but what if this was all a trap. What if he was Fang II and was trying to make me think that he was the real Fang so flyboys could come and kidnap the real Fang while I got the kids so that they could capture us too. Oh, God that made no sense. _FOCUS MAX!_ My voice yelled at me in my head. No not The Voice. Just my voice. The one there before The Voice. _FOCUS!_ Right. Damn it.

(Okay for the purposes of keeping the two Fang's straight, because Max doesn't know which is which; The fang she was making out with is Fang One/ F1. The Fang by the door is Fang Two/ F2. understand. Okay cool. Tnx)

F1 sensing my hesitation threw me a look. "Stay behind me, Max." I didn't stop looking between the two as I started moving away from the both of them. _Angel, if you guys haven't left yet, then get the heck out of here, NOW! _"I'm so sorry Fang, whichever you are." They watched me as I backed up to the window. I put my hand behind me and pushed the window up so it was open. _**It's okay Max, Iggy got us out when he first heard what was going on. He's about to come back and give you a hand.**__ No Angel, tell Iggy and everyone else to stay put. I'm coming to you.__** What about Fang?**__ I don't know who's who Angel. _

If I sat down on the sill then I'd be able to duck my head out of the window then drop backwards. If we were higher up it wouldn't have been a problem but we were only on the first story so wouldn't have much time to open my wings. I had just gotten the window full open when I felt a pair of combat boots connect with my back, sending me forwards with a hmph. I stumbled to re-gain my balance when suddenly F1 caught me around the waist pulling me to him, "Get out of here. Go!" he whispered before pushing me away towards the door, unfortunately I hadn't put my bag away but instead dumped it…in the middle of the floor. FOOL!

I tripped over it and started falling. Before I could stop myself my head made contact with the corner of my desk. I groaned as my head hit the floor intensifying the pain by a hundred. It didn't hurt as much as a brain attack but it hurt enough to make me groan in pain.

I heard two Fang's call out my name in alarm before they both ran over to me. Idiots. There is hostile people coming through the window and you come to me. Fools. I tried to warn them but a voice that sounded just like my own, beat me to the punch. Quite literally. "Ugh, you're both acting like a couple of love sick puppy dogs." Then the Max Clone punched me in the side of the head.

I stayed conscious enough to hear one of the Fang's say, "Bite me clone!" before being kicked in the stomach. _That wasn't very necessary, now was it?_ I thought to myself before drifting finally into the darkness.

**Alright this chapter has been finished for about… well for awhile, and I'm very sorry for not posting it. First Term only just finished the other day which means I actually have time to write for the next two and a half weeks. (For those of you who don't know what a term is it's two and a half months of the school year, so half a semester) although I hope you all do know what it is. So yeh, I'm starting on the next chapter now as I wait for dinner to be made (I probably should be helping to make it but I thought you guys might want to read the next chapter more then my parents want my help in the kitchen).**

**So yeh, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, even though I think it was a little bit short. Please review.**

**Shadow Wolf**


End file.
